You, Me, and a Sleepover
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to You, Me, Soccer, and Ice Cream. Clove and her girl friends have a sleepover at Clove's house on the first day of summer vacation. Cato crashes the sleepover. CLATO! Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimate Thorny Rose: Hey guys. It's me, Ultimate Thorny Rose. I have decided to write a sequel to You, Me, Soccer, and Ice Cream, considering that all the reviews I got were positive. Thanks for that, by the way. Enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

(Clove's POV)

School had just been let out for summer vacation. I was having a sleepover tonight with the girls.

The living room was all set up. The living room was downstairs. The coffee table was covered in chocolate bars and candy and root beer, me and the girls' all time favorite soft drink.

The furniture had been moved to make room for the girls' sleeping bags. My sleeping bag was already set up in my favorite spot, the middle of the room. The TV was right in front of my sleeping bag.

"This is just a girls' sleepover, right, CC? No boys _whatsoever_?" Finn asked.

"I'm 16, Finn. If I want to have a sleepover with boys, I can. And I invited some boys." I said. I was messing with him.

"You what?!" Finnick exclaimed.

I chuckled. "I was just kidding, Finn. This is just a girls' night. Now get your ass upstairs! This is a girls' sleepover, and there are no boys allowed!"

Finn smiled and said "have a fun sleepover, CC."

Then he walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clove's POV

The first person to arrive at my house was Rue.

"Hey girl!" Rue gave me a hug.

"Hey." I showed Rue where the living room was, and she picked out a spot to sleep.

Rue's POV

Soon, the other girls arrived. Now we are ready to start the sleepover!

"So, what should we do first?" Katniss asked.

"Let's do each others' nails!" Foxy declared.

Clove, Katniss, and I agreed that sounded good.

Clove's POV

Katniss did my nails, I did Rue's nails, and Foxy did Katniss' nails. After I was done Rue's nails, I did Foxy's.

We did both our fingernails and toenails.

After the nail polish dried, we braided each other's hair.

And then we decided to have a dance party. I put my Ipod in the dock.

I turned to the girls and asked "What song do you want to dance to first?"

"MR. SAXOBEAT!" They yelled at the top of their lungs. Their yells were perfect in sync.

I played the song and we started to dance.

_You make me dance  
Bring me up, bring me down  
Play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak  
Mister Saxobeat_

Makes me dance  
Brings me up, brings me down  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak  
Mister Saxobeat

You make me dance  
Bring me up, bring me down  
Play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak  
Mister Saxobeat

Makes me dance  
Brings me up, brings me down  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak  
Mister Saxobeat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Clove's POV)

After the dance party, the girls and I decided to have a pillow fight. I completely whooped their asses!

After the pillow fight, we were exhausted, so we had a root beer chugging contest.

I had just finished my can of root beer. I put my can of root beer on the table. The others were done their cans too. I finished first.

I heard a knock on the door. I walked up the stairs and answered the door. I found myself face to face with Cato. In his arms, he was holding a sleeping bag. He was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"I'm crashing your sleepover." He said, stepping in the house. He walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Katniss threw a pillow at me when I walked in the living room. "You said no boys! What's Cato doing here?"

"I didn't invite him. He crashed the sleepover." I told Kat.

Foxy shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"You know what they say; the more the merrier." Rue said.

"But he has to sleep in his own sleeping bag." Katniss said.

I raised my eyebrow at her in question.

"Oh come on, Clove. Don't tell me you don't know what happens in sleepover movies. A boy and girl sleep in the same sleeping bag and end up having sex. I would prefer to sleep without hearing sex noises." Kat said.

I threw a pillow at her. "This is a sleepover, not college."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clove's POV

Foxy insisted on playing truth or dare. Kat and Rue agreed. I objected, but Cato gave me his famous puppy dog pout, and I caved.

Foxy started up the first round. "Okay, Clove, truth or dare?" She had an evil grin on her face.

"Normally I'd go with dare, but since you're giving me that super creepy evil grin of yours, I'm gonna go with truth." I said.

Foxy smirked. I _knew _she had something evil planned!

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Foxy asked.

My face turned beet red. "When you made me wear that black bikini for Rue's pool party during freshmen year and the top fell of."

Katniss howled with laughter. "I remember that! Good thing you didn't have big boobs back then, or else the boys would REALLY be coming to the yard!"

Foxy started singing "_my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and damn right, it's better than yours_!"

"Do you still have that bikini?" Cato asked me with an amused glint in his eye. "Because I have never seen you in a bikini before."

"She never wears bikinis, because her milkshake is too damn huge!" Foxy howled with laughter.

"No, I do not have that bikini anymore. I threw it out as soon as I was done wearing it." I told Cato.

"And shut up, Foxy." I threw a pillow at Foxy.

"If you got 'em, flaunt 'em." Katniss chimed in.

"Can we get back to the game, please?" Rue asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Katniss, truth or dare?" I asked Katniss.

"Dare." Katniss said.

"I dare you to prank call Peeta." I told her.

Kat took out her cell phone and dialed Peeta's number.

Katniss's POV

"Hello?" Peeta asked me.

"Peeta, there's something I need to tell you." I said. I made myself sound hesitant.

"What's that?" Peeta asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"WHAT?! I'M A VIRGIN! WE BOTH ARE!" Peeta shrieked.

"You are, but I'm not. I lost my v-card last year to Finnick." I said.

"BUT FINNICK'S DATING ANNIE!" Peeta shrieked.

"It was a three-some." I said. The others had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

"WHAT?! WHY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, THEY WILL BOTH BE SORRY!" Peeta shrieked.

"Peeta, I'm kidding. I'm still a virgin. This was a prank call. Love you." I said.

"Love you too, Kat. Bye." Peeta hung up.

We continued our game of truth or dare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clove's POV

"Rue, truth or dare?" Kat asked Rue.

"Truth." Rue said.

"Tell us your deepest and darkest secret." Kat wiggled her eyebrows.

"I have never told anyone this, other than Thresh. I got raped last year. That was how I lost my virginity." Rue started crying.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"OH MY GOD, RUE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL THE COPS?!" Foxy yelled.

"I was too scared! The guy who raped me threatened to kill me and Thresh if I told anyone. Thresh killed him when I told him." Rue told us.

"Is that why Thresh was in Juvie for all of first semester?" Cato asked. Rue nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Wow, that's horrible. I'm so sorry, Rue." Kat patted Rue's back.

"It's okay. It was a while ago, and it's dealt with. Foxy, truth or dare?" Rue asked Foxy.

Foxy's POV

"Truth." I said.

"What is the weirdest thing you have ever eaten?" Rue asked.

"Pickled snake head." I replied.

Clove's POV

Foxy turned to Cato and asked "Cato, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cato said without hesitation.

Cue another super creepy evil grin. I wouldn't have cared- if the grin hadn't been directed at both _Cato and I_. This _cannot_ end well.

"I dare you to give Clove a hickey." Foxy said.

My eyes widened, and so did Cato's. IS FOXY ON CRACK?!

"You've gotta be kidding me." Cato muttered.

"Foxy, sweetheart, are you on drugs?! Because you're on crack if you think Cato is gonna give me a hickey!" I yelled.

"Aw, come on, you big fucking pansies! It's just a hickey. It'll be gone in a few days and you can cover it up. Now hop to it! A dare is a dare." Foxy grinned widely.

"Are you crazy, Jackie?" Cato demanded in a hiss. "Finnick will chop my balls off, and I would like to keep those."

Foxy wasn't having it.

I sighed in defeat. "Well, might as well get it over with. C'mon, Cato."

Cato moved closer to me. He dipped his head down to meet my neck and kissed my skin lightly, before opening his mouth. He bit down once, twice; harder each time. He started sucking gently- and then he started to be a little less careful.

Cato sucked harder, right on my sweet spot. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning out loud in pleasure. It took all my willpower to sit there silently. I sucked in a sharp breath as his tongue traced patterns on my skin.

I could hardly contain the moan that threatened to escape me, and I think I must've let out some sort of noise, because I heard Foxy whistling. Cato's mouth left my neck.

"Nice, Cato, that's going to be there for at _least_ five days!" Foxy whistled.

My eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Don't worry, Clove. You've got enough makeup to cover this up. A little concealer, bronze, and powder; and you'll be all good." Rue said.

I let out a breath of relief. I REALLY did not want my twin to kill my boyfriend.

"Are you _sure_ you're virgins?" Foxy raised her eyebrows at Cato and me.

"Yes." We replied at the same time.

We continued our game.

"Clove, truth or dare?" Cato asked me.

"Dare." I said.

Cato looked at me with an amused glint in his eye. "I dare you to make out with me for one minute. And make it hot and steamy."

I crawled into his lap, positioning myself at a good angle with my knees bent and legs either side of him. Cato cupped my face in his hands and gently pulled me closer. He closed the distance between us, connecting our lips. He kissed my lips so hungrily that I gasped in surprise.

Cato took this as a go-ahead, and slipped his tongue into my now open mouth, caressing my own with it. The action sent chills down my spine; it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It felt incredible. I couldn't get enough; I never wanted this to end.

I slanted my head to deepen the kiss, our tongues now battling for control. Cato's hands slipped down to my neck, one tracing the mark he'd left before, the other trailing down my collarbone and across my shoulder, before proceeding to go down my side and back up. One hand still tracing the hickey, he twined his other in my hair.

I had no clue what I was doing, but it just felt right. As if my lips and hands had minds of their own.

Cato's tongue explored my mouth, and I just let him, because it felt so good. As he yanked me closer, he caused me to accidentally grind against him. Cato let out an almost inaudible moan.

We were now in a well and truly intense make out session. Cato's hands were rubbing soft circles on my lower back, while my hands crept lower and lower down his well toned were so into it, we didn't even hear the girls' attempts at telling us our minute was up.

A loud "HEY!" from Katniss caused us to stop our Hot & Steamy make out session.

"_That was hot_." Foxy wiggled her eyebrows at us suggestively.

"Well, you two seemed to be having fun." Rue chimed in. She and Foxy erupted into giggle fits.

Soon, the truth or dare game was done.

We decided to end the sleepover with a scary movie. We watched The Exorcist.

Cato's POV

We were barely halfway through the movie, and Clove's face was already covered in her hands. I pulled her closer to me and put my arms around her and whispered "it's okay, Clove. I'll protect you. I will ALWAYS protect you."

"Aww!" Katniss and Jackie whispered.

Soon, the movie was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Clove's POV)

We were all as tired as hell, and decided to climb into our sleeping bags. Katniss, Foxy, and Rue were asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Cato and I used my sleeping bag as a sheet, and his as a blanket. I laid my head on his chest, and we fell asleep.

The next morning, we are woken up from our peaceful sleep by a loud squeal of "AWW! Kat, Rue, look at them!"

That squeal unmistakably was Foxy's squeal. Katniss and Rue joined in the "AWWW!" fest.

I groaned, and so did Cato.

"I'm trying to sleep." Cato grumbled.

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning! Time to wake the hell up!" Rue yelled.

Begrudgingly, Cato and I got up. I walked him to the door.

"Well, that was a fun sleepover." I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Cato gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked out the door.

Last night was the best sleepover I've ever had.

THE END


End file.
